Ryan and Crash meet Moana
Ryan and Crash meet Moana is a new film. Summary Ryan, Meg, Crash and the gang is on a mission to to help a girl named Moana find a demigod named Maui, deliver across the ocean, and restore the Heart of Te Fiti. Can they do it? Plot Going to Moana's world In Oceania/Tala's story/Meeting young Moana/Nighlock, Shadowcat, Natsu, and Lucy witness the ocean choose Moana . "Where you Are"/Moana grown up Later, the gang meet a Moana version of Ryan called "Ryoana" and Ryan asked if he is Moana's brother to which the reply is yes. Sci-Ryan asked why the ocean choose him as well, then Ryoana replies "That only happens when one of them is pure of heart." Nighlock remains silent, Matau was hungry and gives Nighlock a banana, though the mutant king takes no notice of it, his eyes focused on Tui. "Where You Are" starts playing. As the song progresses, Moana becomes an adult teenager, same thing for her brother. Her house is leaking from the roof, but Moana is able to fix it. She then goes about her daily routine. Ryoana trains in wielding a Keyblade with Evil Ryan, while Moana walks with her father. Some villagers come up to them, along with Roadkill, and show then that some of the coconuts are going bad during harvest season. Roadkill admits that island might be dying, due to coming from the nuclear apocalypse. Matau thinks it might be because where the coconuts were growing have gone bad, but Roadkill puts ducktape on his mouth. Moana orders the coconuts be planted somewhere else. Tui then shows Moana the Chief's Mountain, where each chief placed a stone down on the top of the mountain. Matau removes the ducktape off his mouth. No fish/"How Far I'll Go"/Moana is rescued by Roadkill Matau and Sean then meet with some returning fisher men. Ryoana is shocked at the discovery. Moana then suggests they look for fish outside the reef, something Nighlock agrees with. Ryan Tokisaki is against this, as is Tui. Nighlock confronts Tui, telling him he knows Tui is hiding something, cause he can see it in his eyes. He then tells Tui that Roadkill's theory as to why the coconuts is plausible, he trusts someone who knows when wastelands are beginning. The chief ignores him. Later, the gang converse with Moana to try and cheer her up. Sina, Moana's mother, reveals it's because Tui couldn't save his friend. After Sina leaves, the gang wonder wonder what they should do as Moana sings "How Far I'll Go". Then, she epically fails trying to sail beyond the reef. A wave knocks her under water, and her foot gets trapped in some coral. As she tries to free herself, Roadkill comes to her aid and uses his chain hook to free her. Tala's revelation/"We Know the Way"/Tala reveals the Ocean chose Moana Moana's suggestion to her father/Finding out that Tala is dying Sailing on the ocean/Discovering Heihei stowed away/Facing the storm We then see Moana packing up. She is found by her mother, Sina, who says nothing and helps her pack and sees her off. As they leave, the lights in Tala's tent go out and a gust of wind passes by as they are followed by a manta ray, presumed to be Tala's reincarnation. The next day, while Moana and Ryoana are working on their boat, they hear a noise. They head over to the food compartment and something with a coconut on its head pops up. As Moana lifts the coconut a little, she sees it is none other than her pet Heihei, who had stowed away. Heihei checks out his new surrounding and screams, with Death simply saying "Saw that coming." Moana calms the chicken down, but Heihei walks off the boat and falls into the water. "That is one very stupid chicken," Death says as Moana goes to rescue him. To prevent him from walking off the boat again, Roadkill puts him in the supply compartment. Later that night, Moana falls asleep, which results in the Ocean waking her up. Ryoana tells her that they lost their way. Then as Moana tries to turn the boat, she tips it over, causing everything to spill out. When they come back up to the surface, they see that somehow Heihei got out. "That is one very strange chicken," Death says. Moana asks the Ocean for help, but a storm occurs instead, and everything goes black. Moana, Ryan and the gang find Maui's island/"You're Welcome"/Battling the Kakamora The next morning, everyone wakes up on an island. Moana angrily demands why the Ocean didn't help them. Heading to the Realm of Monsters/Ryoana and Moana's dream Ryoana and Moana are then seen asking Maui to teach them how to sail, when he refuses, the Ocean puts a remaining blow dart from the Kakamora on him, leaving him stunned (literally). Trivia * *This marks the first appearance of Ryoana *will be mentioned in this film. * * * Scenes *Going to Moana's world *In Oceania/Tala's story/Meeting young Moana/Nighlock, Shadowcat, Natsu, and Lucy witness the Ocean choose Moana *"Where you Are"/Moana grown up *No fish/"How Far I'll Go"/Moana is rescued *Moana's suggestion to her father/Finding out that Tala is dying *Sailing on the ocean/discovering Heihei stowed away/the storm *Moana, Ryan, and the gang find Maui's island/"You're Welcome"/Battling the Kakamora *Heading to the Realm of Monsters/Ryoana and Moana's dream */"Shiny"/ * *Maui's shape shifting training with Ryan and Red Smoke * * * * * Songs * *How Far I'll Go * *You're Welcome (sung by Ryan and Maui) *Shiny (sung by Ryan Tokisaki and Tamatoa) * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Disney crossovers Category:Spin-off films